It is well known in the motor vehicle to restrain an occupant on a vehicle seat through the use of a safety belt having a buckle interposed therein so that the belt can be separated to permit occupant ingress and egress.
Conventional seat belt buckles are connected to one segment of the belt and have a pushbutton which the occupant depresses to unlatch a latch plate connected to another segment of the belt.
It would be desirable to provide a seat belt buckle having a locking device conveniently associated therewith for locking the release of the buckle by an attempted depression of the pushbutton.